Mitori Kawashiro
Mitori Kawashiro Is Nitori's Older Half-Sister. Her Surname Means "Castle River" or "River Castle". She Has The Power To Prohibt EVERYTHING and ANYTHING. She is a half-kappa half-human Angie, Luis and The Pepper Family She is Rivals With Angie Because When Angie Was Eating a Jalapeño Taco Mitori Appeared and She Prohibted Jalapeños. That's Why Angie Hates Mitori. This Was When They Were 10-Year Olds. She Is Rivals With Luis, Because When Luis Was Eating his Favorite Hot Dog, Mitori Prohibted Cheddarwursts and She Replaced It with a Veggie Dog. Luis Dislikes Veggie Dogs. This was When They Were 10-Year Olds, Too. She is also rivals with The Pepper Family. Incident 1: Mr. Pepper. While in line, she and his order accidentally swapped, causing for her to prohibit it. Then, she ordered a taco filled with peppers and raw meat and gave it to Mr. Pepper. Mr. Pepper hates peppers and who will eat raw meat? That makes him angry. That happen when they're 10. Incident 2: Harry. She went on all Gamerias and prohibited all Mr. Pepper orders. Harry is starving, so he went to Pizzeria. Since his orders are the same as Mr. Pepper, his order wasnt accepted. so he went to Burgeria. But, another rejected order was the result. He went on all Gamerias but still, rejected. He was now forced to eat Perry's food. Whie eating, he was caught, so he was grounded. Then, she visited Harry and giggles. Harry was so mad that he throw his Big Book of Observations to her. Since it was really big, it exactly hit her on the face. That happen weeks ago after he was adopted. Incident 3: Mrs. Cherry. She gave her a bowl of cherries. Then, after that, she prohibited cherries and replaced with chill. Since she ate a spicy meal already, it causes for her to fart. She (Mitori) smelled it and covered her nose. Thats why Mitori hates her. Karma strikes, %!@#$! That happen weeks ago after their marriage. Incident 4: Perry. While at the toy store, they accidentaly met. Then, they both bought Perry the Platypus dolls. Then when they're about to go to the counter, she prohibited Perry the Platypus merchandise so she took his doll and replaced it with a Dr. Doofenshmertz doll. He hates it. So, he throws his Perry the Platypus piggy bank to her. Orders *Burgeria: Bun, Tomato, Ketchup, Tomato, Well-Done Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Ketchup, Bun. *Taco Mia: Pita, Steak, Tomato, Hot Sauce, Tomato, Hot Sauce, Tomato, Guac. *Freezeria: S, Rainbow Sherbet, Strawberries, Chunky, Choco Cream, Strawberry Syrup, Tropical Charms, Banana, Cherry, Banana. *Pancakeria: Bacon French Toast, x5 Strawberries, Blueberry Syrup, Bacon French Toast, Blueberry Syrup, x5 Strawberries. *Burgeria Ipad: Bun, Tomato, Ketchup, Fried Onion, Ketchup, Fried Onion, Tomato, Bun. *Wingeria: 8 Atomic Boneless, 8 Fries, x4 Zesty Pestos. *Hot Doggeria: Pumpernickel Roll, It. Sausage, Ketchup, Salsa, Hot Sauce, Salsa, Ketchup, Salsa, Bacon. L Dr. Cherry, S Red Hot Popcorn. Special Thanks to *Husky78: For adding the pic Theme Trivia *Her power of prohibiting everything has made her the most hated customer. See above why. Script of Disappointments (ref. See Above) 1. Mr. Pepper's Taco :: Mr. Pepper and Mitori were waiting in line at Taco Mia. :: Mr. Pepper: Where is my taco? :: Mitori: Yes, where is it? :: Mitch: Umm, ok this is Mitori's taco (actually Mr. Pepper's) and this is Mr. Pepper's (actually Mitori's) ok here are your tacos. :: (they both ate their tacos) :: Mr. Pepper: Phew!!!! Wait, this is not the one I ordered! :: Mitori: Ok, lets eat this. Cheesy, slightly sour, filled with veggies, WAITAMINUTE! This is not the taco I ordered! From now on, I PROHIBIT THESE TYPE OF TACOS!!!!!! :: Mr. Pepper: (angry face) Hey! Thats my order! :: Mitori: (on her mind) Maybe I should calm him dowm with a taco! :: Mitori to Mitch: I want a chicken taco with lots of peppers. Make the chicken raw. :: Mitch: Seriously? :: Mitori: JUST MAKE IT NOW!!! :: Mitch: Alright, here it comes, but dont be rude okay? :: Mitori: Okay. (gives taco to Mr. Pepper) :: Mr. Pepper: What is this? A taco filled with peppers and raw chicken? I hate peppers and who will eat raw meat anyway? :: Mitch: (sarcastic laugh) Why are you called Mr. Pepper if you hate peppers? :: Mr. Pepper: Oh, (pokerface) 2. Harry gets Grounded :: Mitori went to all Gamerias. :: Mitori (to all Gameria chefs): Could you please prohibit Mr. Pepper's orders? :: All Gameria chefs: Umm... were not sure. :: Mitori (to all Gameria chefs): Could you please prohibit Mr. Pepper's orders? (in a hypnotic voice) :: All Gameria chefs: (sounds like hypnotized) Yess... :: Mitori: Good. :: (Meanwhile at Harrington Private School) :: Harry: Man, I'm starving. Better go to the Pizzeria. :: (On the Pizzeria...) :: Harry: Hey, Roy! Could you give me my pizza? :: Roy: Sure. Does your order is like Mr. Pepper's? :: Harry: Yes... :: Roy: Sorry but your order is rejected. :: Harry: WHA?! Okay I'll just go to Burgeria. :: (On the Burgeria...) :: Harry: Marty! Could you give me my order? :: Marty: Ok. Do you order like Mr. Pepper? :: Harry: Yes it is! :: Marty: Sorry but your order was rejected. :: Harry: Man, I'll just go to the another one. :: Then, '' ''he went to the other Gamerias but still has his orders rejected. :: Harry: Hmm... someone must be wrong... :: Way back home, he saw Perry eating. :: Harry: Ooh, food! :: Then Perry was searching for his cupcake but instead got Harry's hair. :: Harry: Ow! :: Perry: Sorry, wait a minute! Mom!!! :: Mrs. Cherry: Yes, son? :: Perry: Harry ate my lunch! :: Mrs. Cherry: SHAME ON YOU, HARRY!!! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! :: Harry: But it was Mitori's... :: Mrs. Cherry: DO NOT BLAME OTHERS!!! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!!!! :: Harry: Okay. (walks to room) :: The next day... :: (knock knock!) :: Harry: Dont bother, Mom. Open the door. :: (Mitori peeks on the door, giggling) :: Harry: Wait! You look someone famillar (angrily whispers) Mitori... :: Mitori: Hey! I banned reading big books! Stop that! :: Harry: Just.SHUT.UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws book to Mitori) :: Mitori: Man, MUST. EVADE. BOOK! :: (realizes that the book is really big) :: Mitori: Ouch! You're so mean, Harry!!! :: Harry: I am mean to persons that are mean to me! You are the reason why I am grounded! Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Touhou Category:Customers based on Games Category:M Customers